deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So I found some odd Videos...
... when I was bored and went through my DS1 video files. First off, I don't know if this is know, I didn't find anything about these Videos, besides the fact that they are all on a site wich appears to be a russian download site (I can't speak russian). Anyway, I'm talking about 10 very short vids. All ar trimmed on RIG, meaning they show mostly shades of blue and the blue stripes, just like any video a RIG plays. The videos appear to be made with a hand camera and I'm pretty sure there are real recordings, judging from the looks of it. I have not a singe Idea what they are supposed to to. Here's what's in them (none of those have sounds, but that might be because VLC migt not be able to play it): vid001-tools.vp6 Several cuts, overall you can see what appears a table for operation instruments. The tools (and the desk) are bloody and don't seem to me medical instruments at all. vid002-worms.vp6 What appears to be a large chunk or fleash (party cut) lays on a table, worms on, in, and around it. For a short moment, a human hand, seemingly dead, is visible, worms on it aswell. vid003-spine.vp6 The flesh chunk moves, and in the middle of it (where one would assume the spine to be), something moves out of the fleash, wich keeps on moving. vid004-hands.vp6 The entire video is flashing, as if the lights are turning on and off very quickly. One hand (seemings dead) holds another, wich pulls back and starts to claw the air. This hand has bloodstains. Cut to two bloody hands (belonging to the same person) with a trail of blood infromt of them (like if the arms had been pulled back). The arms then are pushed forward (the hands don't seem to move). The camera then seems to be turned around i the dark room, you can see a human figure standing over it. vid005-misc.vp6 A human hand lays on the floor (the rest of the body appears to be off-screen), a fleshy tentacle starts wrapping itself around it. The arm is constantly moving in a spastic way. This gets fast-forwarded for a short moment. Then there is a cut to what looks like a close-up of a human face, to be precize the left eyeball. mst of the flesh behind the eyeball is missing, worms are in the hole. Cut and a close-up of an intact eye show, fast forwarded and the eyeball is spinning. If I had to guess I'd say the person is female. Cut back to the rotten eye, one of the worms is moving. vid006-morespine.vp6 The flashsvhun from before. The flash stell moves and seems to rearrange itself. Other than thet, this videa it a version of vid003-spine, with alternate clips. vid007-carcass.vp6 I... I don't even... I can't really descibe that. One part of it is a seemingly hanging pice of fleash with two hands grabbing though it, one can see the fingers. Other than that, I have no idea. vid008-moreguts.vp6 Guts. Three diffrent cuts of guts, two of them appear to be moving on their own. vid009-moremisc.vp6 First off, you see an organic mass. The camera then moves up, implieing that these where the guts of something. Cut to a metallic table, on wich several smaller pices of flesh and organs lie (I'm pretty sure on of them is a liver). Cut to inside of a corpse, you can see the inside of the chest. Something at the end is moving inside. vid010-morecarcass.vp6 You can see what appears to be the back of a creature, clearly alive due to several parts moving. Lack of skin and uncompleate moscle coverin, aswell at thorns made of bone are visible. These thorns are in the middle of the back (probably used to be the spine) and are in two rows next to each other, but not grown together. Ok, I have no idea what that is. I assume it's supposed to be the manufacturing of a necromotrh, but really, it's just plain wierd. Anyone else seen this? Know what it's supposed to mean? 18:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yes, I know exactly what these are. I remember watching an interview for the first game, and Glen Schofield commented that the team when out and brought a slaughtered goat, or something similar, and pulled it apart, began playing around with it while filming, edited the cam footage, and used the clips as background clips for the Dead Space main menu. Hope this helps. Tazio1 (talk) 08:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC)